Second Star
by mrswmoseley4ever
Summary: I want to give a special thanks to J.K. Rowling, and my friend Kayla Cook! And my inpiration Stephanie Meyer! Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy my interpretation of what happens when different worlds collide.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms Samuels

Me: Stop it!

Malfoy: Come on! What are you waiting for? _Make _me stop! Don't just stand there like a coward!

(It was snowing. I was outside in one of the many courtyards at Hogwarts. I could barely see a thing; that's when I did a face-plant...right into Malfoy. Now he was pushing me around.)

Me: Just go away!

Malfoy: (He backed off) Awww! Are you scared? Funny, I heard you had powers that are foreign to us here at Hogwarts. Come on! Use them! Let me see what you got!

(I suddenly realized that he was right. I could squash him like the bug he was. I've always been around people who don't know my powers, and now that everyone knows, I've forgotten about how I can't pretend I don't have them. I glared at him.)

Me: What are you trying to do, huh? Get rid of your competition? Cause I know that's the only reason why you're harassing me! I'm a threat to you! (I stared into his icy eyes)

Malfoy: (He laughed) Right! Like _I'm _scared of _you_!

Me: Well let me tell _you _something. I am not afraid of you! (I scoffed) And I know you're already acquainted with Harry Potter. He's your biggest threat! I can see it in your eyes...and read it in your mind..however small it may be.

(His features, which were already set in a scowl, became more intense. He looked like he wanted to just knock me out...instead he turned around and stalked away.)

(I bent down and picked up my books. Wow! That was the first time I've used some of my powers to read someone's mind and actually defend myself! It felt great, but I knew that I had to limit myself to what I could do. I stood back up.)

Me: (I looked up at the school) My first day here, and the first person I meet is the biggest jerk known to man. Go figure!

(I brushed the snow off of my uniform and felt my hair; it was soaked. _Perfect_, I thought. I looked at my watch, I still had half and hour before my first class started. I ran over to a tiny pond; it was frozen over. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, I was still shy about my powers. I took off the black glove that was on my right hand, and tapped my index finger into the ice; I quickly pulled it off. All of a sudden, just as I had intended, the ice turned into a glass mirror. I snapped my fingers and my hair brush flew out of my bag, I quickly fixed my hair and then returned it to my bag. I tapped the mirror and it returned back to ice. Someone appeared behind me.)

Harry: Hello.

(I spun around, startled.)

Harry: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.

Me: It's okay. (then I giggled) Um...whoever you are, I can't see you. It's snowing too hard.

(He stepped in closer to me so that I could see him. When I saw him I gasped in surprise.)

Me: (I smiled) Hello Harry.

Harry: You know me?

Me: _Everybody _knows _you_, Mr. Potter.

Harry: (He laughed) I guess so. Are you new here?

Me: Yeah, I just arrived here this morning.

Harry: Have you met anyone yet?

Me: Besides Dumbledor, nobody. Oh wait, I _did _meet this horrible boy...Draco.

Harry: Malfoy?

Me: Yeah, that's the one.

Harry: What did he do to you?

Me: Well, I sort of...bumped into him...literally. He didn't take too kindly to that.

Harry: Yeah, that sounds like Malfoy. He didn't hurt you, did he?

Me: No, I got him to leave rather quickly.

Harry: That's good. (He looked down. Then he looked back up at me.) I'm sorry, we've been talking a few moments and I haven't even asked you your name...

Me: Oh, I'm Brittany. No special name here...

Harry: (He smiled) Just a special person. (I blushed) Where is your first class?

(I handed him the paper)

Harry: That's my class too! Come on, we'll go together.

Me: Thank you, I'd like that.

Harry: If you don't mind my asking, what's your last name?

Me: Samuels.

Harry: Hmm...the name sounds familiar.

Me: (I could feel my face grow hot) I can't imagine why.

(We walked to our first class together. When we walked in the door most of the class was already there. They were all chatting excitedly. It was only the second day of the school. I had come a day late. When we closed the door, a wave of silence washed over the classroom. They were all staring at me. Or perhaps it was Harry, I wasn't sure.)

Prof. Snape: Ahh... here she comes now. Class, this is Ms. Samuels. She's new here. She arrived a day late. Let me also point out that she is your age, and yet she got to skip her first few years here at Hogwarts. If there are any complaints...see Professor Dumbledor.

(I followed Harry down the back row and sat in an empty desk beside him. I looked around at the faces that were staring at me. I noticed Malfoy sitting in the front row.)

Prof. Snape: I can see you have already met Mr. Potter. (He glared at Harry.) Come here, Ms. Samuels, if you don't mind.

(I stood up and silently made my way up to the front of the class.)

Prof. Snape: I know all of you know of Mr. Potter, but there's a story behind his that not many others know.

(I looked at the stone floor. I knew what he was going to tell them.)

Prof. Snape: This child here was born on the exact same day, exact same hour, exact same second, that Mr. Potter got his scar. Now, Ms. Samuels, may I ask you a question?

Me: Yes, sir, you may. (I was still looking down)

Prof. Snape: Are you...a wizard?

Me: (I looked up at him) Sir...I...I don't know.

Prof. Snape: (He pointed towards the back wall) You see that on the wall, the Slytherin banner?

Me: Yes, sir.

Prof. Snape: Will you bring it over here? Using your...unique powers...I mean.

(I lifted my right hand. I could, of course use whichever hand I wanted but I tend to favor my right.)

Prof. Snape: Aren't you going to use your wand?

(A rhetorical question. I looked at him. He knew I didn't need one. And then I looked back to the banner. With a quick gesture of my hand, the painting flew across the room, and floated right above the teachers' desk. I then, very slowly, made it land on the desk. The class started to whisper.)

Prof. Snape: (He let out a tiny laugh, it sounded like, "huh.") The only reason why she got to skip grades is because her powers are very foreign to us here at Hogwarts; they seemed to be rather advanced. So we placed her at your level. This is the only time we have ever made an exception. (He set his gaze on Harry.) Mr. Potter, you were only a few weeks old when you got your scar, am I correct?

Harry: Yes, sir.

Prof. Snape: Well, then you are only a few weeks older than her. (He turned to me) You may return back to your seat, Ms. Samuels.

(I started back to my seat.)

Prof. Snape: Your first name is...

Me: (I stopped and looked at him.) Brittany. (Then I turned and headed back toward my seat.)


	2. New Friends, Old Friends

Me: Stop it!

Malfoy: Come on! What are you waiting for? _Make _me stop! Don't just stand there like a coward!

(It was snowing. I was outside in one of the many courtyards at Hogwarts. I could barely see a thing; that's when I did a face-plant...right into Malfoy. Now he was pushing me around.)

Me: Just go away!

Malfoy: (He backed off) Awww! Are you scared? Funny, I heard you had powers that are foreign to us here at Hogwarts. Come on! Use them! Let me see what you got!

(I suddenly realized that he was right. I could squash him like the bug he was. I've always been around people who don't know my powers, and now that everyone knows, I've forgotten about how I can't pretend I don't have them. I glared at him.)

Me: What are you trying to do, huh? Get rid of your competition? Cause I know that's the only reason why you're harassing me! I'm a threat to you! (I stared into his icy eyes)

Malfoy: (He laughed) Right! Like _I'm _scared of _you_!

Me: Well let me tell _you _something! I am not afraid of you! (I scoffed) And I know you're already acquainted with Harry Potter. He's your biggest threat! I can see it in your eyes...and read it in your mind...however small that may be.

(His features, which were already set in a scowl, became more intense. He looked like he wanted to just knock me out...instead he turned around and stalked away.)

(I bent down and picked up my books. Wow! That was the first time I've used some of my powers to read someone's mind and actually defend myself! It felt great, but I knew that I had to limit myself to what I could do. I stood back up.)

Me: (I looked up at the school) My first day here, and the first person I meet is the biggest jerk known to man. Go figure!

(I brushed the snow off of my uniform and felt my hair; it was soaked. _Perfect_, I thought. I looked at my watch, I still had half and hour before my first class started. I ran over to a tiny pond; it was frozen over. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, I was still shy about my powers. I took off the black glove that was on my right hand, and tapped my index finger into the ice; I quickly pulled it off. All of a sudden, just as I had intended, the ice turned into a glass mirror. I snapped my fingers and my hair brush flew out of my bag, I quickly fixed my hair and then returned it to my bag. I tapped the mirror and it returned back to ice. I suddenly found that someone was behind me.)

Harry: Hello.

(I spun around, startled.)

Harry: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.

Me: It's okay. (then I giggled) Um...whoever you are, I can't see you. It's snowing too hard.

(He stepped in closer to me so that I could see him. When I saw him I gasped in surprise.)

Me: (I smiled) Hello Harry.

Harry: You know me?

Me: _Everybody _knows _you_, Mr. Potter.

Harry: (He laughed) I guess so. Are you new here?

Me: Yeah, I just arrived here this morning.

Harry: Have you met anyone yet?

Me: Besides Dumbledor, nobody. Oh wait, I _did _meet this horrible boy...Draco.

Harry: Malfoy?

Me: Yeah, that's the one.

Harry: What did he do to you?

Me: Well, I kinda...ran into him...literally. He didn't take too kindly to that.

Harry: Yeah, that sounds like Malfoy. He didn't hurt you, did he?

Me: No, I got him to leave rather quickly.

Harry: That's good. (He looked down. Then he looked back up at me.) I'm sorry, we've been talking a few moments and I haven't even asked you your name...

Me: Oh, I'm Brittany. No special name here...

Harry: (He smiled) Just a special person. (I blushed) Where is your first class?

(I handed him the paper)

Harry: That's my class too! Come on, we'll go together.

Me: Thank you, I would like that.

Harry: If you don't mind my asking, what's your last name?

Me: Samuels.

Harry: Hmm...the name sounds familiar.

Me: (I could feel my face grow hot) I can't imagine why.

(We walked to our first class together. When we walked in the door most of the class was already there. They were all chatting excitedly. It was only the second day of the school. I had come a day late. When we closed the door, a wave of silence washed over the classroom. They were all staring at me. Perhaps they were staring at Harry, I wasn't sure.)

Prof. Snape: Ahh... here she comes now. Class, this is Ms. Samuels. She is new here. She is your age and yet this is her first year at Hogwarts. She has been granted permission to skip a few years and join you here. If you have any complaints...please see Professor Dumbledor.

(I followed Harry down the back row and sat in an empty desk beside him. I looked around at the faces that were staring at me. I noticed Malfoy sitting in the front row.)

Prof. Snape: I can see you have already met Mr. Potter. (He glared at Harry) Come here, Ms. Samuels...if you will.

(I stood up and silently made my way up to the front of the class.)

Prof. Snape: I know all of you know of Mr. Potter, but there's a story behind his that not many others know.

(I looked at the stone floor. I knew what he was going to tell them.)

Prof. Snape: This child here was born on the exact same day, exact same hour, exact same second, that Mr. Potter got his scar. Now, Ms. Samuels, may I ask you a question?

Me: Yes, sir, you may. (I was still looking down)

Prof. Snape: Are you...a wizard?

Me: (I looked up at him) Sir...I...I don't know.

Prof. Snape: (He pointed towards the back wall) You see that painting, the one of the Slytherin banner?

Me: Yes, sir.

Prof. Snape: Will you bring it over here? Using your powers...I mean.

(I lifted my right hand. I could, of course use whichever hand I wanted but I favored my right.)

Prof. Snape: Aren't you going to use your wand?

(It was a rhetorical question. I looked at him, and then looked back to the painting. With a quick gesture of my hand, the painting flew across the room, and floated right above the teachers' desk. I then, very slowly, made it land on the desk. The class started to whisper.)

Prof. Snape: (He let out a tiny laugh, it sounded like, "huh.") The only reason why she got to skip grades is because her powers are very foreign to us here at Hogwarts; they seemed to be rather advanced. So we placed her at your level. This is the only time we have ever made an exception. (He stole a glance at Harry.) Mr. Potter, you were only a few weeks old when you got your scar, am I correct?

Harry: Yes, sir.

Prof. Snape: Well, then you are only a few weeks older than her. (He turned to me) You may return back to your seat, Ms. Samuels.

(I started back to my seat.)

Prof. Snape: Your first name is...

Me: (I stopped and looked at him.) Brittany. (Then I turned and headed back toward my seat.)


	3. An Intrusive Collision

(When the time came for class to be let out, I was only too happy but to rush out the door. Harry caught up to me.)

Harry: Is it really true?

Me: (I looked at him.) Yes. (I looked into his eyes.) Are you mad that I didn't tell you?

Harry: (He smiled.) Why would I be mad? I just met you. I don't expect to know your life story yet.

Me: (I sighed. And then there was a pause.) I don't even know you very well, but you have effected my life without even knowing it. So! Harry, who do you hang out with?

Harry: Come with me to the cafeteria, I always meet them there.

(As we walked and talked, I felt myself drawn to Harry. Not because he was a celebrity, but because he seemed sweet. One of my powers is that I can tell what people are thinking when I look into their eyes, but with Harry, I couldn't. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach but I didn't know why, I wasn't hungry at all. We walked down the enormous halls of Hogwarts that lead to the cafeteria. It was such an enormous school I wasn't sure if I would be able to find my way around this place. As we walked into the cafeteria, Harry spotted Ron and Hermoine.)

Harry: (Waving.) There they are!

(We rushed over to them.)

Harry: Ron and Hermoine, this is Brittany. Brittany; Ron and...

Me: Hermoine!

Hermoine: What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming to Hogwarts?

Me: Well...here I am! (I turned to Ron.) So..._you're _Ron. Hermoine's told me a great deal about you. But...(I turned to Hermoine) why didn't you say anything about Harry?

Hermoine: Remember when I told you that there was something special about Hogwarts that you had to see to believe? That would be Harry.

(We all laughed. As we sat and talked I felt as if there was no other place I was meant to be than Hogwarts.)

Ron: So are you a Gryffindore?

Me: (They all looked at me.) I don't know yet. I hope so. I'm supposed to be sorted during...lunch...

(No sooner did those words come out of my mouth, the lights dimmed and everyone became silent.)

Dumbledore: Quiet down now everyone. We have one late arrival who is to be sorted. Ms. Samuels, please come here.

(I stole a quick glance at Hermoine. Then I stood up and walked toward Dumbledore.)

Dumbledore: Please take a seat here young lady.

(I sat in the chair. Another teacher came and put the sorting hat on my head.)

Sorting Hat: Hmm...you are Brittany Samuels. You bear the internal mark of greatness. Would you care to share your story before you are placed?

Me: Perhaps I should. (I glanced around at the sea of faces. I found myself looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.) I was born on the exact same second that Harry Potter received his scar. I am the only one. Because of that reason I have strange powers. I do not know if I am a wizard. I do not need a wand to cast my spells. When I came here, Prof. Dumbledore already knew everything about me and my powers. He said that my powers are great and that I would get to skip a few levels. That's all I really feel to tell.

Sorting Hat: I sense bravery in you. And a truthfulness...

(I closed my eyes.)

Sorting Hat: I will have to put you in...(it stopped and looked over at Harry.)...Gryffindore!

(There was a sudden roar of applause from the Gryffindore section of the cafeteria. I got up and ran to Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. I hugged each one of them.)

Hermoine: I just _knew _you would be in Gryffindore!

Ron: Welcome aboard!

( I turned to Harry. I looked into his eyes but could not read him, once again.)

Harry: Congratulations!

Me: Thank you!

(After things settled down we were back talking to one another.)

Hermoine: Have you a place to stay yet?

Me: No, they haven't given me a dorm yet.

Hermoine: (She smiled) There's an empty space in my dorm...you're more than welcome to stay with me.

Me: Thank you!

LATER

(It was dark now, and Hermoine and I were in our dorm talking.)

Me: So...I finally get to meet Ron. (She blushed.) He seems sweet. And...he likes you...

Hermoine: You didn't read his mind...

Me: (I smiled) Sorry. So does it usually snow this early in the year?

Hermoine: No, I haven't yet figured that out. Oh well, I don't mind. I love the snow.

Me: Me too. (Then there was a long silence. Hermoine stared at me. I finally looked at her.) What?

Hermoine: What are you thinking about?

Me: Oh, nothing.

Hermoine: (She smiled mischievously) You know...when you were being sorted. I saw the sorting hat look over at Harry. And when I looked at him...he had a look on his face that I've never seen before. (I looked in her eyes.)

Me: Oh, come on! You think?...that's crazy!

Hermoine: Hey, you don't know him as well as I do.

Me: Well...I hope to.

Hermoine: I knew it!

(We laughed and talked for what seemed like forever. I knew I was going to have the time of my life here at Hogwarts. Being in Gryffindore just made everything even more exciting. After all, Gryffindore was _exactly_ where I wanted to be placed.)


End file.
